Future Ox King
The Future Ox King is the alternate timeline counterpart of the Ox King, and is one of the few characters to survive the two Androids' attack. Background His life was exactly the same as his present day timeline counterpart, Ox King, until he saw Future Goku die from a heart virus. Future Ox King is seen still living with his daughter Future Chi-Chi, and following what little news of Future Gohan that reaches them. Because he is shown to be living with Chi-Chi, it is likely that his kingdom fell victim to Future Android 17, and Future Android 18's rampage around the Earth where most civilizations were attacked, though it is unknown how he survived their attack. It is unknown whether or not if he had survived when Black Goku invaded Earth, since it has been stated by Future Trunks that there's hardly any humans alive or left in his timeline. Personality He acts exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. He also tells Chi-Chi not to worry too much about Gohan. Appearance He looks just like his present day timeline counterpart except that he has a light grey beard. Including a new outfit attire as he wears a light yellow t shirt and black waistbands. Abilities Quotes *??? (Japanese version) *??? (Japanese version) *??? (Japanese version) *??? (Japanese version) *??? (Japanese version) *??? (Japanese version) *"Chi-Chi I'm coming in" (English version) *"I don't know about being wise" (English version) *"But I recall my stew beef and my potatoes for my stew beef potatoes" (English version) *"Oh and I heard a rumor about Gohan" (English version) *Oh he's fine dear. He's just taking it upon himself to challenge the Androids that's all (English version) *Don't worry Chi-Chi everything will be alright (English version) Relationships 'Future Master Roshi' He gets a long with his teacher. 'Future Grandpa Son Gohan' He was best friends with him during his youth. 'Future Chi-Chi's mother' He loved his wife very much and was sad when she died. 'Future Chi-Chi' He gets along well with his daughter and tries to comfort her in her time of need. 'Future Son Goku' He gets along very well with him. He loves his son in law very much and was sad when he die. 'Future Son Gohan' He loves his only grandson very much. 'Future Android 17' He hates him a lot. 'Future Android 18' He hates her too. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Future Parents *'Future Master Roshi' (Mentor) *'Future Grandpa Son Gohan' (Fellow student and friend/dead) *'Future Chi-Chi's mother' (Wife/dead) *'Future Chi-Chi' (Daughter) *'Future Son Goku' (Son in law/dead) *'Future Son Gohan' (Grandson/dead) *'the Ox King' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *He seems to be at old age since his hair and beard is the color of light gray. *it's unknown where he lives in this future timeline. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : the late Daisuke Gori *'English' : Kyle Hebert all information on Future Ox King came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Ox-King Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-012.jpg|The Future Ox King sees his young grandson has enter the bedroom of his dead father. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-201.jpg|Future Ox King comes to see his daughter 12 years later after Goku die. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-202.jpg|Future Ox King tells his daughter that he heard a rumor about Gohan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-204.jpg|Future Ox King tells his daughter that Gohan is trying his hardest to challenge the two androids. Category:Characters Category:Males